Goodbye
by thewobbler
Summary: This is a short Songfic based on The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel. It tells about Lily and James' last night together.. R and R please!


**Author's Note... okay.. I know I should be writing 200 Galleons [sequel to 100 Galleons... but I just couldn't help myself! based on the song.. Your Guardian Angel... by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

It was another fateful night in the Potters' residence and as usual, they could be found in the living room with Harry in his crib, and his parents sitting down on their couch by the fire. The Potters' knew very well that they were in grave danger with Lord Voldemort still on the loose, but they tried very hard to make their lives as happy as possible. But sadly, not all things in this world could be perfect. Even though James was and Auror, he knew that the Ministry could not always protect them, and the Fidelius Charm around their house is still no match for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's power. Professor Dumbledore tried to cheer them up whenever they thought of these problems, but Lily and James still couldn't help but worry for their child's future, specially now that their life depends on James' doubt-worthy friend named, Peter Pettigrew.

So, as the couple sat down together on their couch, they couldn't help but remember all of the happy memories that they've had with the Marauders in Hogwarts.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"Lily..." said James as he looked into his wife's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, James?" asked Lily.

"You do know that I love you right?" he asked in return.

"Of course James... and I don't need you to say it out loud anymore... because I can see them in your eyes." replied Lily happily.

"But... do you love me?"

"Of course I do... besides, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Lily giggled slightly as she buried herself in James' warm embrace. "Why are you being so cheesy tonight?" she asked.

"Oh nothing... I just felt like I needed to hear you say you love me."

"Well, I guess I could give you a little present for being so sweet."

"And what would that be?"

Lily smiled as she pulled her husband's head and kissed him passionately for a minute. After the kiss, the two were surrounded by a comfortable silence which was broken almost instantly by James' voice.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I will never leave you Lily... ever."

Lily looked into his husband's eyes once more and said, "I know that James. I always have."

"I will always protect you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Lily couldn't help but smile at this statement, "I know James, and I will too."

"Did you ever regret the day that you met me?"

"Of course not. In fact, I have always cherished it. Even during the times when I still haven't realized that I was madly in love with you."

James laughed. "I still haven't forgotten that day."

"Neither have I."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"I'll be here to for you forever, Lily. Even if I die... I will always be your guardian angel. Because I have shown you that I am the right one for you. Please, always remember that."

Lily couldn't help but cry. Yes, she knew that there will come a time when they will eventually be found by the Dark Lord, but she wasn't ready yet. And it looks like she never will. She hugged her husband tightly just to feel his warmth surround her even more.

"I love you James... so... so much. And I will never let you fall down alone."

"I love you too Lily. But, when the time comes... I want you to go... with Harry."

"No James.. I won't"

They were interrupted by a loud crash which came from outside their house.

James looked out the window as Lily took her son from his crib and placed him in her arms.

_Because you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Because I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

"It's him Lily!!" yelled James frantically. "TAKE HARRY AND RUN! NOW!"

"NO JAMES! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I TOLE YOU! I WILL NEVER LET YOU FALL DOWN ALONE!"

"BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE, LILY!"

"I DON'T CARE JAMES!" she was crying now. She sobbed because she knew that she'll never be able to see James again after this night. She knew that he wouldn't spare him... and she wasn't even sure if she and her son would be able to get out of there safely either. But she didn't care. She wanted to spend her last minute with James. She wanted to die with him.

"WELL I DO! NOW TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

"NO JAMES! NO!" sobbed Lily as she ran to her husband and hugged him tightly. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU."

James hugged his wife tightly, because he knew that this would be the last time that he'll be able to. He kissed Lily and Harry's foreheads and hugged them once again.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

"I love you."

"We love you too James... and we won't leave you."

"You have to Lily. Please. For Harry."

Lily knew that she won't be able to argue anymore. She knew that she had lost her husband the moment that she nodded her head, indicating that she had agreed.

She hugged James one last time before bidding him a sad goodbye. "James..." she uttered.

She watched James run to their kitchen as she stood there, still rooted to the spot. But, she ran as fast as she could once she saw a flash of green light and heard a loud thud. James was gone. And Harry was all she had left.

She ran upstairs, into his son's bedroom and locked the door. She hugged her son closely and tightly and kissed his forehead as she cried. "I love you, Harry. Please, don't ever forget us." she said.

BOOM.

The door was thrown open only to reveal the Dark Lord himself.

_Damn it. _She left her wand downstairs. Now she stood there... defenseless.

"Give me the boy.. and you shall be spared." said the Dark Lord.

"No... please.. not Harry.. take me instead. Please, not Harry... not Harry..." she begged.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort.

"James..." whispered Lily before she fell down on the floor. Lifeless...

Darkness... that was what came next.

**A/N: Okay.. it was tragic.. very tragic... and short...but, how did i do?? was it awful? Please.. send me your reviews!!!**

**P.S. 200 Galleons will be out after a week or so.. I'm just very very busy at the moment... but I couldn't help but write this when I heard the song while I was in our bus during our field trip... **

**REVIEW... or else. [just kidding.**


End file.
